1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for verifying the configuration of a computer and for customizing a previously created log activity file, including steps implemented during repair of another computer, to reflect usable steps with appropriate references to correct locations and/or components on the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to repair a computer located at a remote site, help desk support agents usually log into the computer remotely and take over operations of the computer. When help desk support agents remotely take over operations of the computer, various steps may be implemented. These steps may be monitored and logged into an activity file by an underlying event detector. Such logged activities are associated with the configuration of the computer being repaired. For example, the logged activities may reference an application in a specific location, as determined based on the current configuration of the computer. The logged activity file may be used as a later time by other help desk support agents trying to resolve similar problems. The logged activity file may also be used by customers, as a self-help tool, to resolve computer problems without support from help desk support agents.
One problem agents and customers encounter when reusing associated logged activity file is that the logged activities may not be compatible with the configuration settings on the computer being repaired by the agents or customers. It is well known to those skilled in the art that computer configurations across different computers, or even on the same computer at different points, may vary significantly. For example, various references in the logged activity file to specific computer applications, icons and/or shortcuts may not be available on the computer being repaired. In another example, various references in the logged activity file to computer applications, icons and/or shortcuts may not match the current configuration on the computer being repaired. Thus, such activity logs cannot be readily re-used by agents and/or customers unless a match is made between the current configuration on the computer being repaired and those listed in the logged activity file.
Requiring agents and/or customers to match the current configuration on the computer being repaired with those listed in the logged activity file not only takes time, it may also result in a fruitless effort. For example, an icon referred to in the logged activity file may not exist on the computer being repaired. In another example, although the icon may be available on the computer being repaired, the icon may be stored under a different name.